Silver Strands
by CaseyAnn'sPrecious
Summary: Vincent falls asleep to find a not so pleasant dream SxV Yaoi Sephiroth and vincent.One shot. Lemonyish


Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII so please don't Sue!

Warnings: YAOI! That means Boy Boy love. Don't like? Then leave. It's Sephy and Vinnie too And there's a Lemon/Lime warning, too.

**Silver Strands**

Vincent sighed as he looked out the balcony of his one-bedroom apartment, staring aimlessly at the stars in hopes of forgetting or at least...Something. Yet the only thing that came to mind was the thought that it had been two years.

Two years since he'd seen any one of his so-called 'friends'. Two years since they had saved the world from the three Jenova siblings and their fake reunion. Two years... Why did that feel so long? He himself had spent a good bit of his life in a coffin, attempting to sleep away the sins that he could never be forgiven for and with this realization, he had given up on trying to repent. It was worthless when you constantly thought of the past, especially when you had nothing to do but sit on a balcony on a clear night like this and shamelessly wallow.

And that's what he seemed intent on doing for the rest of his life.

He had never meant to fall into a depression similar to this one. It had...Overwhelmed him, so to speak, and he had pathetically submitted. He had no real reason to fight it. Big threats were over with and the world had gone relatively quiet so what was the use?

The realization that he was depressed and wallowing, though, made him sick to his stomach time and time again. It never really ceased to fail so he had stopped eating a lot, opting instead to eat lightly in hopes that he wouldn't throw it up sometime during the night like he had so many nights before. It just made him even more miserable anyway.

Sure, people had tried to contact him every now and then to check up on him but he merely let his voice box take a message that he checked later on, after he was sure they weren't going to call back.

'But aren't your friends important?'

That question...It seemed to stir feelings in him that he didn't want, didn't need. Why couldn't his subconscious just shut up? At least he had a relative answer now.

' Those people were merely acquaintances and combat partners fighting for the (almost) same cause. They were never to be considered friends.'

He hadn't the courage to actually tell somebody that, though, because he knew it was inconsiderate when those same people considered him a dear friend. At the most, it got rid of the question and quieted the little voice that usually nagged at him.

Now all he could do was stare at the stars and stare he did, even daring so much as to speak.

" Oh Lucrecia, where did I ever go wrong? How different would it be if you were here with me?"

A deep voice sounded from the darkness of his doorway and he froze, the tone sending slight chills down his spine.

" Wallowing again, dear Vincent? I though you had enough time to do that in your filthy coffin." By the time the end of the statement came around, the tone had turned to slightly playful, telling him that the other man was smirking. Devilishly at that.

"Always the perceptive bastard, aren't we, Sephiroth?" He sneered, not even bothering to pull his gun. It was out of reach anyway.

A pale, slender hand reached up to lay itself across it's owner's leather-clad chest as Sephiroth put on a face full of fake hurt. " You wound me, Vincent. Must you say such harsh things?" The face suddenly changed in an attempt to frighten the older man across the room, the pretty face taking on a menacing glare. " Or do I have to teach you a lesson?"

The attempt failed to faze Vincent at all. " Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?" His eyes rolled as he said the statement, wanting to get on with their little argument. Sephiroth, in turn, took a step foreword, causing Vincent to stand. " I dare you to come any closer." Was he glaring? He couldn't tell. Maybe he was frowning...No, now he defiantly was. Couldn't Sephiroth just go away and leave him to his depression?

Obviously, it was a no, seeing as he took another daring step foreword. " What are you going to do about it? As far as I'm concerned, you're unarmed and I'm taller, stronger, and faster than you." The taller man seemed to drink in his appearance, leaving Vincent puzzled. Just what did he want?

"Well, you do have that claw, don't you? Hmm." He seemed to think on a solution for a second before pinning a very surprised Vincent to the wall, keeping a firm grip on both wrists. " Immobilized. Getting a little rusty, Vin? I though higher of you."

His words sent shivers down Vincent's spine as his warm breath ghosted lightly over one of his ears. The response only made Sephiroth chuckle, sending even more shivers and this time he had to stifle a noise. "What do you want, why are you here?" He struggled in the firm grip as he said it, trying his hardest to break free.

"I'm here because I want to be and isn't it obvious what I want?" Sephiroth teased, licking at the shell of Vincent's ear slowly as he pressed into the smaller man. " Let me go!" " Or what?" He paused to chuckle again, "You'll scream? How pathetic. Nobody is going to hear, dear Vincent."

With no other options in mind, Vincent tried to kick the other man in the groin hard. He only got his leg up halfway before it was slammed back into the wall, Sephiroth only seeming to get closer. " Come on, Vince, just give in." He hissed slightly seductively into his ear, biting down on the soft cartilage.

"N-No! Let me go!" "Hmm, Let me think about that," Sephiroth's pale hand reached up and ripped his cloak off of him, exposing the pale neck beneath. " No." In a swift motion, he had captured Vincent's lips in a hard kiss that was not returned. When he bit down on his bottom lip the stubborn and foolish man only clamped his mouth shut tight, not letting him do anything.

A growl he barely acknowledged making tore from his throat and he bit down on the ivory-colored neck hard enough to break skin, relishing in the sharp gasp that sounded from his prey. Yes, he rather liked the term prey. It screamed that he was a hunter, after something more and this hunter was set on taking the man before him, not caring if he got consent or not.

As much as Vincent hated it, all he could do was bite his bottom lip hard enough to block out the pain. He needed to focus...focus on the pain and only the pain. Don't pay attention the calloused hands pulling off the black shirt. Pay no mind to the deft hands roaming the upper body like it's his own as kiss after bruising kiss is placed on unwilling lips. He could weakly hear himself protesting to the kind of treatment he was being put through but he didn't know if he wanted to give in or not.

No, He wouldn't be taken this easily!

With quick thoughts, Vincent attempted to bite at the taller man's neck, ending up with a few more bruising kisses in the process and a smack across the face, the new pain taking his mind off things before panic buttons were pressed and bells went off in his head. His body struggled more than ever as Sephiroth let his hand slip down to the edge of his pants, fiddling with the button and zipper as the hand eased the pants off of his hips and down to his ankles, leaving him clad in only boxers that were soon to follow.

Then a surprisingly warm hand grasped his length firmly, causing him to arch his back and his head slightly, never ceasing to amuse his 'captor'. His own hand was soon entangled in silver hair as the deft hand started moving at a slow rhythm, Vincent gasping and making noise unwillingly. The hand continued, going many various speeds to bring him to the edge as he unwillingly continued to make noises like moans and gasps...

And Vincent promptly woke up as he hit the floor, a cold sweat evident on his features, never realizing the silver strands still entwined in his fingers as he hurried about to get clean. When did he ever fall asleep anyway?


End file.
